The life of Wolfram Shibuya
by Nickesha
Summary: Wolfram is married to his first love Yuuri but how they got there was a whole other story, what happens when Wolfram over hears something really… please read and review


Summary Wolfram is married to his first love Yuuri but how they got there was a whole other story, what happens when Wolfram over hears something really…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The life of Wolfram Shibuya

Yes the life of Wolfram Shibuya. Who would have ever thought that Yuuri would actually finally confess his feelings for wolfram in such an unspeakable way. Nor would anyone that said Maoh would give such an enticing and heart thumping at a 'Ball' for goodness sake! But enough of that back to the life of Wolfram Shibuya.

_(3 years after Yuuri came to Shin Makoku)_

Unknown (POV)

"YUUUUURRRIII~~~~~~! YOU CHEATERR" screamed wolfram at the top of his lungs. He was chasing the moah across the corridor while still maintaining that dazzling posture that no man or woman can take their eyes off. Still I barely saw maoh heika make a sharp turn but instead of following kaka pivot and head back to what he was previously doing. I must admit this did leave everyone stop what they were doing and stared at him with astonished eyes. Never had they seen Wolfram kaka give up so easily! They've known him to be a wagamapuu, selfish loafer and a Prince that could even get the dead to love him with one look, but never one who gives up that quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GAWKING AT ? GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled Wolfram kaka as he noticed all of us watching with surprised eyes.

Wolfram's (POV)

"I cant believe that cheating, lying wimp of a fiancé!" I mumbled as I left Yuuri. Honestly I was tired I feel like he's trying to drain me. "How could he do that to his fiancé, to me, right in front of my eyes?" I kept on mumbling until I reached my quarters. "Arghhhh! Dammit that good for nothing wimp! Why did he have to grab Anissina's boobs?" I unconsciously placed my hands to my chest,' I mean I know I don't have any but why Yuuri?' I squat down and tears begin to trickle along my face. I couldn't that ME! Wolfram was crying! Over that stupid, stupid, idiotic wimp. I could just slap myself for having fallen so deeply for him. Why can't he see just how much his over friendliness is hurting me? I mean I saw the butterfly on her boobs but I didn't go out of my way to run at high speed to grab it, I acted my age well at least how any other 85 year old would. But the thing that hurt me the most was not the grabbing of the boob, no it was after that.

_(flashback to earlier today)_

Today I was so ecstatic not only did Yuuri personally invite me out to a lunch he had that dreamy look in his eyes like he was in love, so of course my heart is going to thump like crazy. But as I was about to dash to my quarters I heard Yuuri finish his statement "Hey Wolf, I asked the whole castle to just take a break too and enjoy a picnic don't you think that's a good idea?" he showed me his foolish but cute grin that always seems to melt my heart but this this was too much. I simply smiled and said "yeah Yuuri that sound amazing, now if you'll excuse me I have to go dismiss my men." I heard Yuuri started "Wolf there's som…." But before he could finish I was out the door.

After I dismissed my men a nagging feeling kept hitting at me but I push it I walked to the picnic area I saw almost all the residence of the castle with different blankets spread across the meadow. As soon as I saw Yuuri he had that love sick look again on his face and I felt a sudden pang in my chest, but pushed it aside as I do with my feelings. What I saw and heard next really threw me for a loop. I heard Yuuri and Anissina talking intensely about something. I heard Yuuri said "I love you and I've been in love with you for a while now but I couldn't say it because you know how I always say my engagement was an accident this time I want you to know that I love you for you wol…." I didn't want to hear the rest so as I was about to leave I saw a butterfly, then suddenly Yuuri lunged at Anissina's boobs and I think that's when I crack, I think that's when the wagamapuu came out. I popped out and started yelling at the top of my lungs "YOU CHEATER!" But the look Yuuri gave me as if I caught him in some guilty act which was ironic because it was. But as usual he started running saying "Wolf c'mon I didn't do anything, it was just a butterfly ".

_(end of flashback)_

I cat believe it I just can't believe but I saw and heard it with my own two eyes and ears. Yuuri is in love with Anissina and has no problem show casing it for the whole castle to see, and I guess that's okk seeing as though she's not _male _and can give him an heir and of course I can too but would he know that noooooooooooo! Arggghhh im so frustrated damn you Yuuri Damn you to hell and I fell asleep in MY room with a tear stained face.

There you go guys I hope you enjoy this story and I was having early writers block on Wolf boy so I started this one in Chem class and I hope you like it.

p.s as hat Wolfie heard the truth or was his hears deceiving him? Updating soon


End file.
